Sensitive
by ganja-chan
Summary: He was so sensitive, reacted to every little touch, even after such a long time together..." - RenBya, M, there's a bit more of humour than you expect, and, as always, fluff. And lemon, oh yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Sensitive**

**Pairing: ByaRenBya**

**Warnings****: yaoi, some sort of fluff, Bya-trying-to-be-seme-but-only-because-Renji-lets-him**

**Disclaimer****: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.**

**Beta****: none**

**

* * *

  
**

Renji stretched his back and sat himself more comfortably on the soft cushion next to the tea table that was long ago placed there to allow Byakuya to receive the Squad's guests.

He never used it, though. He preferred taking a walk in the grounds. Renji thought it was to have a bit of exercise, as Byakuya spent often whole days behind his desk, filling out forms. He wondered how it could be that Byakuya didn't lose his fitness nor stamina.

And Renji could really tell Byakuya's stamina is on the highest level. He chuckled on that thought, attracting Byakuya's attention.

"I shall be done in a minute", he stated, not even raising his eyes from the form he filled. Even the setting sun couldn't take away the coldness from his features.

Renji was waiting for Byakuya to finish his forms for almost one hour, and during that time, trying not to think about what he and Byakuya would do afterwards, he managed to study all the titles of the books on the shelves, every corner of the wooden coffee table, and even all the loose threads of his shihakusho. He should have it mended.

Since they accidentally landed both on the office desk naked and making passionate love, which then resulted in awkward confessions, Byakuya treated Renji as his lover. Not officially of course. Anyway, they discovered new things that they had in common, Byakuya invited Renji to come to his residence anytime he wanted and they spent together more nights than he could count.

And really, Byakuya's 'unofficial' self proved to be different from the one Renji knew, though it was still the same Byakuya, just more relaxed. By the way, Byakuya was actually quite warm, despite he could make the temperature drop by ten degrees just with his look.

"Lock the door, Renji", Byakuya said in his order tone. Renji sprang to his feet, feeling his joints crack, and rushed to the door to lock them. Byakuya in the same time put the papers carefully into the filing cabinet, leaving the desk empty. Renji approached him from the back and wrapped his arms around his slender form, placing a kiss on his small ear. Byakuya leaned backwards to place the back of his head on Renji's shoulder. They stood like this for a while, just feeling their heartbeats.

Then Byakuya grasped his hands and guided them to his captain's haori. Renji willingly took it off and dashed away to put it on the chair, because Byakuya hated it when he tossed it on the ground.

As soon as Renji turned back to Byakuya, he was shoved onto the desk. He grinned. So the older guy wanted to try to be on top today. The glint in his eyes said so.

Renji brushed Byakuya's hair out of his face, earning a small smile. Byakuya took hold of his wrist to secure it on the desk and pushed his hips forwards, making their still clothed erections brush against each other. Renji purred, still grinning. It was an undeniable fact that despite Byakuya's swordsmanship abilities, Renji was a better wrestler just being stronger than the noble. He could easily throw Byakuya off him, but he knew that the noble had so much fun being on top. His eyes were already dark with passion, and Renji could tell that he was thinking about that all the time while filling the forms.

Byakuya's other hand brushed against Renji's ear and the noble bent down, as if to place a kiss on Renji's lips, but he didn't do it. Instead, he let his lips hover over Renji's, while his hand was tracing circular patterns on his face, then on his neck, making Renji stifle a moan. Despite having locked the door, they were still in the office and that could result in someone hearing them. Byakuya had a scent of sakura petals, a bittersweet one, maybe not quite masculine but hypnotizing anyway.

Byakuya allowed his hand to wander under Renji's shihakusho, to his wide muscular chest and immediately to his nipples, and circle them agonizingly slowly. Renji struggled unwillingly against his hand, but Byakuya just pouted and pinched his nipple, earning a groan of pleasure. Renji could feel Byakuya's cock twitch at the sound. He craned his neck to kiss the noble, but he put his wandering hand on his lips.

Byakuya then again pushed his hips forward and his breath hitched. It was becoming hot and Renji could feel small drops of sweat trickling down his neck. Byakuya shifted their positions a bit, so that Renji was leaning back onto the desk in even a less comfortable position, but Byakuya had a better access to his cock. This time, he went into a slow, but rhythmical grinding motion, making Renji almost lose himself in pleasure. Renji could see that Byakuya is also concentrating on making the most of it without coming, his face flushed and his lips parted.

The slender hand that covered Renij's lips started to stroke the seam. When Renji moaned, one finger plunged inside his mouth. He was a bit shocked, but didn't really pay attention to anything as long as Byakuya was doing those wonderful things down there. Byakuya then added a second finger and a third, and Renji sucked on them, figuring in his lust-hazed mind that it was what Byakuya wanted. And he was right, as Byakuya let a small moan escape his lips as he did so. He sucked once more, this time harder, making his tongue circle the fingers, and felt Byakuya shudder. He was so sensitive, reacted to every little touch, even after such a long time together… Renji tought it was really strange that Byakuya didn't come just from the kisses they so often shared.

Renji's free hand moved on its own, finding its way to Byakuya's firm buttock. He squeezed it, making Byakuya's eyes widen in surprise. This time Renji was the one to shift the positions, he lay on the desk, lifted his legs and pulled Byakuya close. Their clothed cocks rubbed against each other, making them both moan. Renji almost bit Byakuya's fingers off. The noble was producing little moans every time Renji's hips grinded against his. It seemed he was close.

"I love you… Renji", he whispered in a shaky voice. Renji, unable to answer, sucked hard on his fingers. Byakuya couldn't wait longer, he withdrew the fingers, abandoned Renji's wrist, and proceeded to untie his hakama. He had some difficulties though, as his hands were trembling out of lust. Renji seized them and untied the piece of clothing himself, letting it fall to the ground and untying the all precum-soaked fundoshi. He then picked the noble up, placed him on the desk and, tracing his way with kisses, moved downwards to capture Byakuya's cock in his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**It goes M now ;p Enjoy!**

Renji nuzzled the curly black hair on Byakuya's groin, his hands carressing the noble's thighs. Byakuya let out a groan the moment his cock was engulfed by Renji's hot, wanting mouth. He was close to coming, his manhood throbbing against Renji's tongue. Renji licked the leaking head and felt Byakuya's hand tugging at his ponytail. It soon went loose, and Renji smiled around Byakuya's cock, knowing that the noble got very aroused when he could untie his lieutenant's hair himself. And the view of Renji with his hair down was one of those for which Byakuya stayed awake at night just to admire it.

Renji pinned Byakuya's hips to the desk and gave his cock a gentle suck. The captain moaned so passionately that Renji realised his own raging hard-on was still trapped in his clothes. Trying not to let Byakuya's cock out of his mouth, he untied his hakama and moved the fundoshi a bit to finally grab a hold of his penis.

The sensation of cool air on hot skin was so intense that Renji growled around his captain's cock, which caused a sudden low thud. Renji looked up to check if Byakuya was still conscious, but was at once reprimanded:

"Don't stop! Do that again…"

Byakuya, as he soon realised, leaned backwards too much and fell onto the desk; the low thud was the sound of his back hitting the wooden surface. Renji, relieved that he didn't cause a faint, immediatelly produced a series of simillar purrs. He pumped his own cock a little not to go insane with the sounds that his lover produced. Who knew the Kuchiki heir could groan and purr like a cat in March?

After a particularly strong groan, Byakuya jerked his hips upwards, letting out an almost silent moan. Renji knew him too well to know what that meant. He sat back, still jerking Byakuya off to let out all the white liquid that spilled over his chest and face.

Byakuya was lying on the desk, his chest heaving. Renji, with his own cock still being fondled by his hand, marvelled at the view of his captain in a state that could oly be called: beyond his control-limits.

Soon, Byakuya sat up, his body glistening with sweat, face flushed and eyes half-lidded. His kenseikan was askew. He was so hot.

"Renji", Byakuya spoke in a husky voice, "Your shihakusho…"

Renji looked at the white mess on his clothes. He didn't realise he still had them on.

"Ah, never mind that. It needed mending anyway", he replied, watching with satisfaction as Byakuya's gaze lowered to his cock. The noble licked his lips, but Renji had decided he would just let him watch.

"Enjoy the show, Byakuya", he groaned, pumping his shaft. He knew that Byakuya liked the view of his cock, maybe even more than of his hair being loose. It was never a problem in their relationship that Renji's penis was bigger. That way, he could give Byakuya more pleasure, and it also worked the other way round.

He was sure that Byakuya imagined just those wonders that Renji could do with his big cock when topping. The noble's expression and pose said that his 'self-control-personification' mask was away, revealing pure lust and love.

"Come for me, Renji", he whispered, seeing that Renji was close to the egde. And he indeed was; his cock soon shooting out streams of semen, coating his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**And now it goes back to T. **

Byakuya slipped off the desk and headed towards Renji, who was still sitting on the floor, calming himself down. The noble grabbed his lieutenant's sperm-covered hand and licked the fingers, one by one, cleaning them of the liquid. It felt fabulous,Byakuya's tongue slick and soft against Renji's sword-calloused eyes locked the moment when Renji raised his other hand to remove the droplets of Byakuya's semen from his face. He coated his finger in it and put it in his mouth.  
"Mmm", he purred with contentment. "Spicy…"

Byakuya smiled and lowered his gaze to Renji's hand that he proceeded to lick the inside of. His tongue traced patterns on the miniature hills and valleys on Renji's palm, which made Renji feel the beginning of pleasure again. Even though they knew almost every centimeter of their bodies, they never fell into a routine. Surprisingly, it was Byakuya who could always come up with something unexpected. Renji felt sharp teeth grazing the base of his thumb.

"Oi, Byakuya, if you keep on doing that sort of things, we'll never get home", he said with a laugh, and Byakuya, smirking, gave his palm a last playful lick before standing up. Renji wiped himself off and tucked all his clothes back into place.

But Byakuya was standing, still naked, in front of a mirror and struggling to put his kenseikan in a proper position.  
Damn those flirty, provocative nobles. Renji took the captain's haori from the chair and put it on Byakuya's shoulders, embracing him from the back just the same way they started all this fun. Just now they were more sweaty, exhausted, but definitely satisfied.

Renji kissed Byakuya's neck, earning a small moan. Byakuya was always so responsive to his touch… it seemed that the nobles didn't have much of it in their lifes. No surprise, Renji thought, Byakuya is always dressed from heels to toe, and generally doesn't really attract potential… touchers. That's why he needs carreses and affection.

The view of his lover in haori only was so enticing… the smooth, milky skin seemed to glow compared with the whiteness of the fabric, and the dark indigo underside went so well with Byakuya's cold dark grey eyes. Renji's fiery red hair falling now on Byakuya's shoulders made a vivid contrast. Opposites attract, they say.

"Renji, if you will do those things, we'll never return home", Byakuya purred, leaning into Renji's touch. Despite being different, they also had much in common.

"Okay, I'm finishing", Renji mumbled, placing another series of wet, hot kisses along Byakuya's elegant, sharp jawline. Then they unglued from each other for a mere moment, just for Renji to collect his hair in the ponytail and for Byakuya to put on his uniform, and then they were back together, kissing fiercely like teenagers who have to go back to their places but just can't separate.

"I hope we will continue what we have started at my mansion", Byakuya said in his official taichou-tone as they pulled apart again. The noble unlocked the door and Renji, as a reply, darted his hand inside the hole on the side of his hakama and gave Byakuya's already warm cock a gentle squeeze through the fundoshi. Byakuya's breath hitched and he turned around just to give Renji a smirk, before putting on his usual mask of indifference and walking gracefully out of the room with Renji by his side.


End file.
